totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Śpiewać każdy może - jeden lepiej, drugi gorzej
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - nowo utworzone drużyny musiały sprostać w wyzwaniu polegającym na skoku na bungee. Rose i Dakota odmówiły wykonania zadania, przez co Gladiatorzy przegrali i musieli kogoś wyeliminować. Lorenzo nakłonił pozostałych członków zespołu do głosowania na Severina, w ten sposób skreślając go z listy uczestników. W obozie pozostała szczęśliwa dziesiątka. Co przyniejsze dzisiejszy dzień? Kto pożegna się z nami wieczorem? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych!!! ''Czołówka. Domek chłopaków Lorenzo i Ezekiel byli zadowoleni z eliminacji Severina. Oboje mieli dobry humor. '''Ezekiel: '''Nareszcie jednego irytującego uczestnika mniej... długo na to czekałem. '''Lorenzo: '''Teraz już na pewno będzie połączenie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wygram ten program. '''Dave: Jesteś taki pewien, że akurat ty wygrasz? xD Lorenzo: '''Tak, jestem. Popatrz tylko na konkurencję... '''Ezekiel: Przypominam ci, że mówisz właśnie o nas. Lorenzo: 'No dokładnie. Który z was może mnie pokonać? '''Alan: '''Wszyscy? xD ''Lorenzo się zaśmiał. '''Lorenzo: '''Raczej żaden. Tylko taką odpowiedż akceptuję. '''Alan: Życzę ci powodzenia bez żadnego sojusznika. Lorenzo: '''Nie będzie mi potrzebne. '''John: Załóżmy, że dotrwasz do połączenia drużyn, ale wtedy większość będzie celowała w ciebie jako główny cel do eliminacji. Lorenzo: '''No i co w związku z tym? '''Ezekiel: '''W związku z tym nie masz szans. '''Alan: '''W Oskayi nie wygrałeś, to i tutaj nie wygrasz. '''Lorenzo: Te, Anal... ty się nie odzywaj, bo odpadłeś jeszcze kilka odcinków przede mną. A ty nerdzie odpadałeś zawsze pierwszy, więć zamknij mordę. Ezekiel: '''Żałosny jesteś. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Zostało mi tylko dziewięciu frajerów do pokonania. Najciężęj będzie wywalić tego nowego i Sky, a najłatwiej Kassidy. Dlatego ona będzie moim pierwszym celem, kiedy połączą drużyny. A to już pewnie będzie dzisiaj. Ezekiel: 'Odpadł Severin, ale został Lorenzo... nie wiem szczerze, który z nich jest gorszy. Wiem tylko, że jeszcze trochę będę się musiał z jednym z nich pomęczyć. '''John: '''Robi się ciekawie. Spiny w powietrzu, prawdziwa walka się dopiero zacznie. Postaram się nikomu w drogę nie wchodzić, żeby nie być zagrożonym. Domek dziewczyn ''Dziewczyny oczywiście są zmierzłe i zmęczone. '''Sky: '''Matko Boska, ale się nie wyspałam... te łóżka to horror. '''Rose: A ja mam okres. To dopiero prawdziwy horror. Kassidy: Ty masz cały czas okres, dewoto. Rose: '''Mówi to największa dewotka w programie. Ogarnij się laska wreszcie. '''Wendy: '''Rose ma rację. Najwyższy czas, żebyś w końcu przestała być taką suką. '''Kassidy: '''Takie dwa szmaciska nie będą mi mówiły, jaka mam być w stosunku do nich. Gdybyście były choć minimalnie na moim poziomie, to nie byłabym taka niemiła. '''Dakota: '''Ty i bycie miłą? Jebłam. XD '''Kassidy: '''W głowę się jebnij. '''Dakota: Pustak. Kassidy: '''Lumpeksiara. '''Dakota: '''Piździsko. '''Kassidy: '''Z ciebie jest. '''Dakota: '''Brak ci odpowiedzi? Typowe. '''Sky: O co znowu ta spina? Dakota: '''Nie interesuj się, bo jeszcze ciebie w niej brakuje. >_> '''Sky: '''A daj sobie spokój Dakota. '''Dakota: To się nie wtrącaj Sky. Wendy: '''Nie przesadzaj Dakota, przecież Sky tylko zapytała się, o co się spinacie. xD '''Dakota: Dobra, sorry. Pokój zwierzeń Dakota: 'Nie potrafię przekonać się do Sky... może gdy odpadnie, to ją polubię. '''Wendy: '''Niedługo się połączymy i trzeba zebrać kogoś do sojuszu przeciwko Kassidy. To kurwisko musi wreszcie wylecieć z hukiem. '''Sky: '''Dakota jest strasznie chamska dla mnie. Przecież nic mnie już z Dave'm nie połączy, a ta nadal zazdrosna. Nie rozumiem jej. Ognisko ''Angela zwołała wszystkich na ognisko, aby objaśnić kolejne zadanie. 'Angela: '''Dzień doberek kochani! Jak tam dzisiejsze samopoczucie? '''Alan: '''Dobrze. Jakie dziś będzie wyzwanie? '''Angela: '''Dziś mamy przyjemną konkurencję. Otóż będziecie wykonywać wielkie muzyczne przeboje! '''Rose: '''Uuu, śpiewanie? '''Wendy: '''Oj... to dziś się nie popiszę. xD '''Angela: '''Zadanie toczy się przez 5 rund. W każdej rundzie wystąpi po jednej z osób z obu drużyn. Wylosujemy wam temat, do którego będziecie musieli zaśpiewać dowolnie wybrany utwór. Tylko musi on pokrywać się z kategorią rundy. Zespół, który pierwszy uzbiera trzy punkty, wygra. Przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu. '''Kassidy: '''Jestem mistrzynią śpiewu. Ze mną nikt z was nie wygra. '''John: '''Wszystko się jeszcze okaże Kassidy. Nie bądź taka pewna siebie. '''Kassidy: '''Te, nowy, ryj tam. ''John przewrócił oczami. Pokój zwierzeń '''John: '''Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem Kassidy jeszcze nie odpadła. Ona nie ma żadnego sojusznika ani kumpla. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli Wojownicy dziś przegrają, to ona wreszcie odleci. '''Kassidy: Kiedyś z Cass chodziłam na lekcje śpiewu. Nauczyciel po niedługim czasie powiedział, że jestem za dobra, żeby na nie uczęszczać. Za to mojej siostrze powiedział, że bębenki mu pękały, kiedy wyła. Jestem więc pewna, że będę najlepsza w tym zadaniu. ;) Wyzwanie Dave: Przewidujecie jakieś nagrody dla zwycięskiej drużyny? Angela: A tak. Zwycięzcy otrzymają w nagrodę bilety na najnowszy horror w kinach - "Herezja". John: '''OOO. Oglądałem zwiastun, wydaje się być ciekawy. '''Sky: To go obejrzysz, jeśli wygramy. :p John: To postarajmy się, a wygramy. :p Wendy: '''Ja pewnie przegram, śpiewanie to nie moja dobra strona. xD '''Alan: '''Moja też nie. xD '''Kassidy: Beztalencia. Rose: '''Chcę zobaczyć twój występ. Zobaczymy czy śpiewasz jak Leona Lewis. '''Angela: Zaczynamy grę. W rundzie pierwszej zmierzą się Dave z Lorenzo. Wasza kategoria to... ... ... Rock! Lorenzo: Że Queen na przykład? Angela: '''Tak. Przygotujcie się, bo stawka jest wysoka. '''Dave: Się robi kierowniczko! xD Sky: Pomogę ci wybrać reprtuar Dave. Dakota zmarszczyła brwi. Dakota: '''Dlaczego ty? -.- '''Sky: '''Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, więc czemu miałabym mu nie pomagać? xD '''Dakota: W waszej drużynie są jeszcze Alan, Wendy i John. >_> Dave: 'Daj już spokój kochanie. Sky mi tylko pomoże w wyborze piosenki. '''Dakota: '''Okej... Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Jak mam nie być zazdrosna, skoro Sky lata za Dave'm, jak mucha za gównem? Mam ich na oku. '''Dave: '''Dakota już przesadza. Sky nie może chyba wcale do mnie gadać, żeby nie była o nią zazdrosna. Między nami naprawdę nic już nie ma i nie będzie. Kiedy Dakota to zrozumie? :/ Wyzwanie ''Godzinę później. 'Angela: '''Witamy na pierwszym konkursie piosenki w Obozie Kikiwaka! Dziś wystąpi dziesiątka niezwykle utalentowanych młodych osób! W jury zasiadłam ja i nasz niezastąpiony kamerzysta! '''Kamerzysta: '''Witam serdecznie. '''Angela: '''Pierwszego zapraszam na scenę Lorenzo! ''Lorenzo wszedł na scenę. 'Angela: '''Co nam dziś zaprezentujesz przystojniaku? '''Lorenzo: '''Rockową balladę dla tej pięknej pani w jury. ;) '''Angela: '''UUU! No to zamieniam się w słuch młodzieńcze. ^^ ''Lorenzo włączył muzykę. thumb|center|335 px 'Angela: 'Ładnie sobie poradziłeś z tym świetnym klasykiem, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. '''Kamerzysta: Nie moje klimaty, ale przynajmniej nie fałszowałeś. Lorenzo: '''Wiadomo. '''Angela: Wystawiam ci ocenę 7/10. Kamerzysta: Ja daję 6/10. Angela: '''13/20, dziękujemy serdecznie. '''Lorenzo: Mogło być gorzej. -.- Angela: 'Teraz zapraszamy Dave'a! ''Dave wchodzi na scenę. Dakota wiwatowała. '''Dakota: '''Rozpierdol system kochanie!!!! <3 '''Dave: Specjalnie dla ciebie królewno. <3 Angela: 'Witamy kolejnego seksiaka. Co nam dziś zaśpiewasz? '''Dave: '''Zaśpiewam rockowy przebój sprzed trzech lat. '''Angela: '''Zatem daj czadu. ''Dave włączył muzykę. thumb|center|335 px 'Angela: '''Strikte rock to to nie jest, ale fajnie. '''Kamerzysta: '''Uwielbiam tą piosenkę, dobrze sobie z nią poradziłeś mordo! ^^ '''Angela: '''Wystawiam ci ocenę 6/10. '''Kamerzysta: ' Ja daję 9/10! B) '''Angela: '''15/20! Zdobywasz pierwszy punkt dla swojego zespołu! Gladiatorzy 1-0 Wojownicy! '''Lorenzo: Przecież jego występ był daremny, co za faworyzacja. -.- Dave: Zazdrosny? ;) Lorenzo: 'Szmaciarz. ''Dave wjechał w niego z barku. '''Dave: '''Ostrożnie ze słowami, cieniasie. '''Lorenzo: Wypad ode mnie, patusie. Dakota: Zostaw Dave'a, kutasie jeden!!! >:( Lorenzo: '''Obrończyni patusów? xDD '''Dakota: Sam jesteś patus, sebixie. -.- Dave: '''Powiem ci tylko jedno. TFU na ciebie! '''Angela: '''W rundzie drugiej zmierzą się Rose i Wendy! '''Wendy: To Rose pewnie wygra. xD Rose: '''Spokojnie, ze mnie też nie jest Adele. '''Wendy: '''Ze mnie to nawet Selena Gomez nie jest. XD '''Angela: '''Wasza kategoria to... ... ... Hit dyskotekowy z poprzedniej dekady! '''Rose: Ooo, ciekawie. Wendy: Wezmę jakieś gówno, żeby nie zepsuć fajnej piosenki, hahah! Angela: Idźcie ćwiczyć, widzimy się za godzinkę. Pokój zwierzeń Wendy: 'Przygotujcie się na fałsz stulecia, hahaha! Wyzwanie ''Godzinę później. '''Angela: Wendy, zapraszamy na scenę! Wendy wchodzi. Angela: Co nam szanowna pani dziś wykona? Wendy: 'Zaśpiewam hit, którego nie można nie znać, ale osobiście za nim nie przepadałam. '''Angela: '''Ciekawe, no to słuchamy. ''Wendy właczyła podkład. thumb|center|335 px '''Angela: Tia... szczerze mówiąc, piałaś, jak opętana. Wybacz. XDDD Kamerzysta: Zgadzam się z Angelą, nie był to najgorszy występ, jaki widziałem, ale no słabiutko. Wendy: No ja doskonale o tym wiem, chill hahaha! Angela: '''Daję 1/10. '''Kamerzysta: '''To ja dam 2/10. '''Angela: 3/20... Nie wiem, co Rose musiałaby przedstawić, żeby z tobą przegrała. Zapraszamy rudą! Rose wchodzi na scenę. Angela: '''Z czym dziś do nas przychodzisz? '''Rose: '''Z hiciorkiem z naszych dyskotek szkolnych. xD thumb|center|335 px '''Angela: '''To był hit! Podobało mi się. ^^ '''Kamerzysta: A mi nie, sorry. Nie lubię takiego "gwarowego" głosu. Angela: Nie znasz się... ja wystawiam 8/10! :) Kamerzysta: '''Ja daję 3/10. '''Angela: '''11/20! Gladiatorzy 1-1 Wojownicy! '''Rose: '''I gitarka! ^^ '''Angela: Nastepna dwójka to Dakota i Sky! Dakota: '''Już przegrałaś Sky! xD '''Sky: '''Zakład, że nie? xD '''Angela: Wasza kategoria to... ... ... Hit artysty jednego przeboju! Sky: No to jakiś wybór mam. Dakota: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie taki jak ja. '''Sky: '''Zobaczymy. xD Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Postaram się to wygrać, Sky pewnie nie potrafi śpiewać. '''Sky: '''Postaram się to wygrać, Dakota pewnie nie potrafi śpiewać. Wyzwanie ''Godzinę później. 'Angela: '''Zapraszam teraz na scenę Dakotę! ''Dakota wchodzi. '''Angela: '''Co dziś wykonasz blondi? '''Dakota: '''Piosenkę artystki jednego przeboju, ale za to jakiego! ;) '''Angela: No to słuchamy. Dakota włączyła muzykę. thumb|center|335 px Angela: Nie był to zły występ, aczkolwiek nie był też dobry. xD Kamerzysta: 'Mam dokładnie to samo zdanie. Takie średnie to było. '''Dakota: '''Kurde, a tak się starałam. ;-; '''Angela: '''Daję temu 5/10. '''Kamerzysta: '''Również 5/10. '''Angela: '''10/20. Kolejną zapraszamy Sky! Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Oby tylko Sky totalnie zmaściła swój występ. >_> Wyzwanie ''Sky wchodzi i ukłania się jury. '''Angela: '''Uuu, jaka kulturka. Co zaśpiewasz Sky? '''Sky: '''Piosenkę z Top Guna. ^^ '''Angela: Ojej! Nie zepsuj tego, błagam! <3 Sky: Postaram się. xD thumb|center|335 px Angela: Piękny występ i piękna piosenka. Moje gratulacje! ^^ Kamerzysta: Mi też się podobało twoje wykonanie. Angela: '''10/10, byłaś bezkonkurencyjna! <3 '''Kamerzysta: '''Ja dam 8/10. '''Angela: '''18/20! Gladiatorzy 2-1 Wojownicy! '''Kassidy: '''Co za porażka ludzie... -.- '''Angela: '''Do rundy czwartej zapraszamy Alana i Ezekiela! '''Ezekiel: '''No to nie spodziewajcie się niczego dobrego... :d '''Alan: Ja może jakoś dam radę nie fałszować, ale nie obiecuję. xD Angela: Wasza kategoria to... ... ... Rap! Alan: 'O ciul. xD '''Ezekiel: '''Ja już tego nie widzę. ;-; Pokój zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: '''Mam problem ze zrozumieniem słów, jeśli chodzi o rap, a co dopiero, żeby sam rapować. Za szybka ta muzyka dla mnie. xD '''Alan: '''Postaram się nie spieprzyć tego, żeby zapewnić mojej drużynie wygraną. ^^ Wyzwanie ''Godzinę później. '''Angela: Zapraszam Ezekiela! Ezekiel: Ja dziś wykonam utwór Eminema sprzed dziesięciu lat. Kamerzysta: '''Eminem rządzi! B) '''Angela: Też lubię. ^^ Ezekiel włączył piosenkę. thumb|center|335 px Angela: '''No powiem ci, że było to niezłe. Serio, podołałeś. ;) '''Kamerzysta: '''Ja natomiast mam omienne zdanie, dla mnie kiepsko. '''Angela: '''6/10 ode mnie. '''Kamerzysta: Ode mnie 2/10. Angela: '''8/20. No nie jest to wynik marzeń, zobaczymy jaką dpowiedź przygotuje Alan. '''Alan: '''Ja przygotowałem hit numer 1 z poprzedniego roku. '''Angela: Uuu, czyżby Drake? Alan: '''Nie, ktoś inny. :p '''Kamerzysta: '''Dawaj ziom. thumb|center|335 px '''Kamerzysta: '''Przecież tutaj też występuje Drake. '''Alan: '''Ale jego zwrotkę pominąłem. '''Angela: '''Dla mnie to był dobry występ. '''Kamerzysta: Dla mnie słabiutki. Angela: Wystawiam 7/10. Kamerzysta: '''2/10, niech będzie. '''Angela: '''9/20! '''Kassidy: '''A TERAZ PRZED PAŃSTWEM NIEPOWTARZALNA, URODZONA Z OGROMNYM TALENTEM I PERFEKCYJNĄ URODĄ KASSIDY!!! '''Angela: '''MOMENT! Z wyników odczytałam, że wynik prezentuje się 3-1 dla Gladiatorów. Zatem mamy zwycięzców!!! '''Kassidy: CO?! CHYBA WAS POGRZAŁO!!! A CO Z MOIM WYSTĘPEM?!?! Kamerzysta: Nie odbędzie się. xD Kassidy: 'NO NIE!!! CO Z WAS ZA NIEDORAJDY ŻYCIOWE LUDZIE!!! W JAKIEJ JA DRUŻYNIE JESTEM?! '''Rose: '''Srakiej. Nie zesraj się tylko. '''Kassidy: '''Sama się zesraj! >:( ''Gladiatorzy byli zadowoleni z wyniku. '''John: '''Przynajmniej ja nie musiałem śpiewać. :p '''Dave: '''Farciarz. xD Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Zajebiście... kolejne eliminacje, pewnie jak zawsze będę zagrożona. Mam na szczęście głos Lorenzo, a on jeszcze przekona Ezekiela, żeby głosował na Dakotę. Ewentualnie Rose. -.- '''Lorenzo: Komu dziś powiemy papa? Hmmm... Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela zebrała obie drużyny w namiocie eliminacyjnym. John: '''Ciekawe dlaczego nas tutaj wzięto. '''Sky: '''Może będzie podwójna eliminacja. :d '''Dave: '''Oby nie. '''Wendy: '''Inaczej pewnie odpadnę, bo byłam dziś z was najgorsza. '''Kassidy: '''I dobrze. '''Rose: Dobrze to będzie za chwilę, kiedy dowiesz się, że odpadasz. Kassidy: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto odpadnie. ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: Pewnie znów coś kombinuje. Zołza jedna. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: 'Kochani, obiecałam wam dziś nagrodę za zwycięstwo. Niestety, bilety wszystkie wyprzedane. '''John: 'Świetnie... >_> '''Alan: Czyli mamy rozumieć, że dostaniemy nagrodę zastępczą? Angela: 'Oczywiście. Waszą nagrodą w zastępstwie będzie wybranie kogoś do eliminacji z przeciwnej drużyny! ''Wszyscy gwałtownie odetchneli. '''Angela: '''Macie chwilę na zastanowienie się i wybranie przegranego. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Cholera! A już miałem wyznaczoną osobę do wykopania! -.- Kassidy: Jeśli odpadnę, to nie wytrzymam. Co za beznadziejny dzień! >:( Dakota: Może wreszcie wyleci nędzna Kass... błagam! Ezekiel: Kogo bym ja wybrał na ich miejscu? Lorenzo. Rose: '''Żegnamy się zatem z Kass... adios i nie wracajtos. -.- Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: Czas minął. Decyzja podjęta? Dave: Tak. Pozwól, że ja to ogłoszę. Angela: 'Oddaję ci głos. Dave: Dobrze. Ustaliliśmy wszyscy, że do domu pojedzie dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kassidy! ''Wszyscy poza Kassidy na tą wiadomość zareagowali pozytywnie. '''Kassidy: '''CO?! JAK MOGLIŚCIE WYBRAĆ MNIE?! NAJLEPSZEGO ZAWODNIKA W TYM SEZONIE!!! NIE DARUJĘ WAM TEGO!!! POŻAŁUJECIE GNOJE!!! >:( '''Dakota: '''Nara frajerko, nie będziemy za tobą tęsknić! ;) '''Kassidy: Obiecuję wam zemstę!!! >:( Angela: '''Kass, proszę ze mną. '''Kassidy: NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE KASS LAMPUCERO!!! >:( Angela: 'Dosyć tego. W tej chwili do Karuzeli Wstydu, albo wzywam ochronę i zabiorą cię stąd siłą. ''Kassidy wstała i z fochem odeszła w bardzo szybkim tempie. Karuzela Wstydu '''Angela: Może coś na pożegnanie Kassidy? xD Kassidy: 'DOSTANIECIE ZA SWOJE IDIOCI!!! WRÓCĘ TU I MARNIE SKOŃCZYCIE!!! ''Angela nacisnęła guzik, Kassidy wyfrunęła do góry. '''Angela: Sama aż odetchnęłam z ulgą. Była niesamowicie denerwująca. Rose: '''Dobrze, że już jej nie ma. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Ale jestem ja, heh. A skoro "główna" czarna postać zniknęła, zwolniło się za nią miejsce. Zaczynam zabawę! ;) Karuzela Wstydu Angela: To już wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku. Kassidy nareszcie odpadła, zostało tylko 9 graczy. Czy ktoś przejmie za nią stery i będzie robił za "złego"? I czy ktoś jeszcze dołączy lub powróci? Odpowiedzi szukajcie w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych!!! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki